swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Mysterious Mountain Intro.png Canyon of Immortality Intro.png Damgun1.png Damgun7.jpg KOB.jpg KOB2.jpg Prehistoric Vow.jpg Conqueror.jpg Skull Driller.jpg Orcish Plate Crusher.jpg Doomspike.jpg Kotetsu.jpg Armor Breaker.jpg Zhanmadao.jpg The Black Blade.jpg Fleet Slicer.jpg The Gold Cannon.jpg Minotaur.jpg Feral Fang.jpg Primal Rage.jpg Annihilation.jpg Titan Castle Crusher.jpg Sirisi.jpg Earthquake Sword.jpg Destroyer.jpg Lionheart.jpg Life Blade.jpg Immortality.jpg Titan Sword.jpg Colossus Blade.jpg Golden Age.jpg Dragon Spinal Puncture.jpg Guardian's Invulnerable Defender.jpg Hammer Sword.jpg This is for those who prefer Earth and want to get thatElementselement bonus. In order to get an Earth bonus, you must have 4 Earth elements in your group of 6. 5 people, 1 pet. If your pet is of an Earth element, you only need 3 people to provide the boost. If your pet does not, then 4. Default Earth Bonus = Max HP +15% ' Locations: *Mysterious Mountain - Earth Bonus = Hand +1 & Max HP +100 *Canyon of Immortality - Earth Bonus = Hand +1 & Max HP +100 'Pets: *Damgun - Dropped by Ancient Robot, 3rd Boss at the Cavern of Ancient Ruins *KOB - Dropped by The King of Beasts, 3rd Boss in the Cursed Forest 'Swords:' ---- Best Setup As you fight in Adventure & Arena, you probably want to be the best you can be. So this will look at that and see what there is. It will be broken apart in 4 ways. 2 of them will assume you have full access to everything. The best Arena gear & all Chaos Swords. The other 2 will assume no Arena gear, and no Chaos swords. There will also be 2 that include the Unholy pets as the 4th element, and 2 that will be left, assuming you use a different pet. The first 2 will assume you have the best of everything, the 2nd two will assume you do not. Note: The T.AP and T.DP under each type apply the respective bonus that each type receive(ATK{AP*2}, TNK{DP*2}, LDR{ADP*2}). You can easily change the DP & AP & ADP of your team by putting the Arena LDR/ATK/TNK pieces on other slots. I.e. Leader pieces on attacker to help overcome defense issues. Note: The interesting thing about Earth is that it has good defense options., but not so much in attack. Earth receives no bonus to ADP, just to Max HP. "*" Denotes the Earth swords Pet is assumed to be level 20. The pets don't help out as much partly due to both being available early in the game and no ADP element bonus. 1) ---- ---- 2) If you want slightly higher DP, leader gear on attackers. Slightly higher AP, leader gear on tanks. The choice is yours. For higher DP, put Titan Castle Crusher550/105 in place of Kingslayer, and Cataclysm(140/630) in place of Sirisi. This would be (1,969)/(1,949) - (3,918) ---- ---- #This one is no arena gear or chaos swords as you can use the above to see that. It will have multiple of 1 type, but no more than 2. This way, you can see other gear options(important for free players). *Destruction Set has the ability to 3x a Divine Sword's stats Note: For DW, remember the 2nd sword does not receive a true 2x bonus(its stats get in half, and then 2x,.. so basically what you see is what you get). ---- 4)Same as above, except pet is not the 4th element. Will try to not use too many of 1 gear set, and will place them in other slots. Death Set has the ability to 2x an artifact(relics) sword. Destruction Set has the ability to 3x a Divine Sword. At this point, look over the tables and now how much the ADP changes. Remember the secondary sword's element doesn't count). In this case, I just wanted to show variables. I.e. Guardian's Invulnerable Defender with Destruction Set vs Death Set. Note: If you put Death's Tear into the leader spot that would be 578/172 as leader Category:Types of Swords Category:Elements Category:Earth Category:Adventure